This invention relates to an improved wheelchair and more specifically, a wheelchair wherein a user can readily switch between use of large diameter wheels and use of small diameter wheels to facilitate movement in different situations.
Larger diameter wheels of the wheelchair, which are installed at both sides of the wheelchair, are designed to provide a smooth outdoor or indoor movement and to enable the users to transport themselves.
However, because of its larger diameter, the user having a wheelchair with conventional wheels has difficulty in moving in a narrower passage especially inside a housing, building, etc. Further, because of the larger diameter, the user having a wheelchair with conventional wheels has difficulty in approaching a target place, e.g. a table, sufficiently close enough to conduct an intended act.
In order to circumvent the above identified problems, conventionally, smaller diameter wheels are installed on legs of the wheelchair, and the larger diameter wheels are removably and reinstallably installed on the seat.
However, the larger diameter wheels of the conventional wheelchair require the entire chair to be jacked up when removing or reinstalling them. Further, the wheels need to be changed manually.